


i'd take my time with you

by LiveSincerely



Series: so maybe we’re a work in progress [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, very self-indulgent, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveSincerely/pseuds/LiveSincerely
Summary: Davey makes a noise—more of an inhaled breath than a proper gasp—and sinks further into the cradle of Jack’s arms, content to let Jack take as much time as he wants, trusting Jack to take care of him.Jack’s heart swells and steadies.He loves him. He loves him. He loves him.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: so maybe we’re a work in progress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	i'd take my time with you

Jack wakes up to a comfortably cool bedroom, mostly naked and limbs heavy with sleep, with his face tucked into the curve of Davey’s neck. Humming low in his chest, Jack presses the length of his body more firmly against Davey—his chest to Davey’s back and his hips seated right against the swell of Davey’s ass.

“Mmm, Jack,” Davey mumbles, stirring awake at the contact.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Jack says, pressing a kiss behind Davey’s ear.

“What time is it?”

“It’s still early. We don’t got anywhere to be for a few more hours.”

Davey gives a sleepy noise in acknowledgement and settles back in, moving a foot to hook around Jack’s calf. The new position brings their bodies even closer together and puts just enough pressure on Jack’s dick that he starts firming up in earnest, the first stirrings of arousal sparking low in his belly.

" _Dave_ ," Jack groans, hips canting up into the sensation; Davey lets out a pleased little sigh and moves his leg up a bit higher in open invitation.

Jack lets his hands trail along Davey’s body. It’s a lazy, languid perusal: palms sweeping down Davey’s arms and over his waist, then splaying around the soft curve of his stomach, then down and between his thighs. 

“Jack,” Davey murmurs when Jack’s fingers creep up over the vee of his hips, then wrap around his growing hardness and give it a few tugs. “ _Oh…_ ”

It’s the work of seconds to reach up for the lube lying haphazardly against the headboard, slick up his fingers, and press them into where Davey’s already a little loose from last night. Davey shifts against him, his spine arching deliciously under Jack's ministrations, and when Jack’s satisfied that he’s ready, he works a hand under Davey’s knee to hold him open and fills him in a single, smooth motion.

Davey’s breath catches as he stretches around Jack’s length and he moans low in his throat when Jack settles fully inside him. Jack gives him a moment to adjust, then rocks into him in leisurely strokes, savoring the slow, easy pace. 

He drags his mouth down the line of Davey’s neck, then peppers kisses all along his exposed shoulder. His other hand creeps up from Davey’s waist to rest over his heart; Davey’s hand comes up to cover his own and their fingers tangle together. 

Pleasure builds steadily between them, warm and unhurried and perfect. Jack gives Davey’s hand one last gentle squeeze, then reaches lower and starts working Davey’s dick in his fist. 

Davey makes a noise—more of an inhaled breath than a proper gasp—and sinks further into the cradle of Jack’s arms, content to let Jack take as much time as he wants, trusting Jack to take care of him.

Jack’s heart swells and steadies. 

He loves him. He loves him. He loves him.

Finally, the sensations begin to crest. Davey pushes back harder against Jack’s thrusts, eyes fluttering and pulse starting to race, clenching around him until Jack groans and whispers, “I’m close, Davey, is it okay if I finish…?”

“ _Yes_ , Jack,” Davey breathes. Jack manages a handful more thrusts before pressing close and grinding deep, pleasure washing through him as he spills inside. Davey’s lips part around a moan, his body going tight as Jack works him towards his peak, then he’s coming all over Jack’s hand and his own stomach.

They tremble and pant through the aftershocks of their orgasms, then Jack carefully pulls out. Davey turns in Jack’s arms so that they’re face to face and kisses him for several long moments, soft and slow. 

They lay there for a long time, just holding one another. Jack laces his fingers around the small of Davey’s back while Davey’s hands move up to tangle in his hair, nails scraping gently over his scalp, and Jack hadn’t thought he could go even more boneless but somehow he does, loose-limbed and satisfied. Jack’s eyes slip closed, the call of sleep starting to drag him back under—

There’s the unmistakable crash of glass shattering somewhere in the distance, followed quickly by the familiar sound of Tony and Charlie yelling at each other.

Jack and Davey’s eyes meet, and then they sigh as one.

“Well, I guess that’s our cue,” Davey murmurs, twisting out of Jack’s embrace.

He starts to lift himself up, but he only gets as far as pulling the sheets out of the way before Jack is pushing him back down with a gentle hand on his chest. 

“I got this,” Jack says, pressing a kiss to Davey’s cheek. He ducks into the adjoining bathroom to wipe himself off and wash his hands, then tugs on a pair of sweatpants. “You stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“M’kay,” Davey says. He’s already halfway to dozing off again, sprawled across Jack’s side of the bed and looking thoroughly sated, all messy hair and flushed, bare skin. “Love you.”

Jack couldn’t resist a smile even if he wanted to. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on tumblr @livesincerely :D


End file.
